Danisnotonfire
by TabbyCat777
Summary: A spin off of Cinderella with YouTubers as all of the characters. I'm sure you'll love it.
1. Chapter 1

Dan looked at his reflection in the shining tile floor of the kitchen. He had only just started cleaning, and still had a long time ahead of him.

Dan could hear the snickering of his step brothers, Chris and PJ, outside the door. He couldn't quite make out what was being said, but could swear he heard the words, "prince" and "future" a few times. Of course they were talking about the prince. His step brothers never shut up about him. Price Philip was of course extremely attractive and Dan had the same dreams as any other guy in the kingdom. We all knew he needed to get married soon. We were all just hoping that he chose us. Dan's step father, Felix, crashed through the door. "Daniel!", he said. "Me and your brothers are going out for a few hours. Here are some more things I need done before I get back. They all better be done, or you can forget about dinner! And that floor better be spotless!" Felix's loud voice echoed across the house. Dan still jumped a little when he heard it. Chris and PJ didn't. They've gotten used to it by now. Felix chucked a folded piece of paper at Dan's head. Dan looked down toward the paper, picked it up, and unfolded it. To his shock, Dan saw a list of chores as long as his arm staring back at him. Dan was used to work like this. He would stay up all night, just to figure out how to clean the chimney. Nothing new. "We'll be back by 8:00. Have dinner ready!" Felix yelled. "Yes step father," said Dan. Chris and PJ both walked out of the living room and towards their father. "We're ready to go father!" PJ said with happiness in his voice. He continued to talk to Felix as Chris turned around and gave Dan the stink eye. He then knelt down and spit, right where Dan had just cleaned. "Missed a spot," Chris said. Chris and PJ were dicks. They pushed him to his breaking point and never stopped. It didn't matter what it was, or how it happened, Dan always cleaned. Day, after day, after day, just the same old thing. If only the prince would choose him. They would dance, and talk, and laugh. The rest of his life would be so much better. Without Chris and PJ and Felix continuously mocking him for everything he does. Everything would be perfect.

Dan quickly finished cooking, cleaning, all of the other household chores. He put down the last set of cutlery, and walked over to the counter where his list sat. Taking the pencil in his left hand, Dan crossed off the second-to-last thing on the list, "cook dinner". He then scanned the paper a little, only to realize that he had missed a chore, "clean the fire place". Dan quickly set down the paper and rushed to the fire place to clean it. Getting on his knees, he started scrubbing it. He cleaned for many hours until he felt he had done good enough, and decided to light another fire. Dan's eyelids started growing heavy, as he laid the firewood and lit a match. The fire started crackling. The sound was so soothing, Dan couldn't help but grow more tired as the night went on. Laying down next to the fire, Dan fell asleep, swiftly and soundly, feeling the warmth of the fire on his cheek.

Dan woke up with the blinding sun, shining through the curtains. He quickly sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. Still sleepy, Dan turned his head to the fire, only to discover one dying flame. He stood up and proceeded to put the small fire to sleep. He slowly made his way over to the clock, discovering it was 8:36. Dan gasped and ran to the kitchen to make breakfast. On the way to the kitchen, Dan caught a glimpse of his appearance in the hallway mirror. Globs of ash were spread across his face in the most unflattering way possible. Touching his face, he knew these marks wouldn't go down without a fight. There was no time now. Chris, PJ and Felix must be getting dressed, as Dan could here faint voices up the stairs. Dan hadn't even started making breakfast yet let alone fix his appearance. In a flash, Dan was able to cook everything and set the table in a half an hour. He finished as Felix and the boys came down the stairs. "Let's be honest here. We all know I'm going to be the one to marry Prince Philip." PJ said with a smirk on his face. "What makes you say that? Prince Philip doesn't like ramen hair." Chris shot back. PJ gasped and took a step back, only to rebound with another insult. "Well how do you know he doesn't like bowl cuts, hm?!" Chris also gasped and shot back with an insult lost in translation through the kitchen walls. "Boys! Prince Philip will choose whichever hair he wants. And we all know that my hair is the best in the kingdom, but I'm not interested." Felix said. He and the boys then headed to the kitchen were Dan was finished with making breakfast. "Good morning everyone. I hope you slept well." Chris put his hands together and brought them to his chest in with a big grin on his face. "I had a wonderful dream about the prince. We were in the palace bedroom and...did things." Chris continued grinning as Dan turned his head and looked at the ground. Oh how he longed for the prince. But he knew it would never come. Felix snapped Chris out of his trance and both sat down. PJ was about to sit down when he noticed the cinders spread across Dan's face. PJ walked over to him and grabbed his jaw to examine is face. Scanning it intensely, the others started to take notice. Chris broke the awkward silence. "What happened to your face?" He said quite abruptly. "Yes, explain yourself!" Said Felix. "Well," Dan said. "When I finished cleaning the fire place last night, I was so tired, I just fell asleep next to it."

"And you couldn't take two minutes to go up to your room?" Felix said, with a judgmental tone. Dan turned his to look down at the floor, whispering something under his breath, " _You mean the attic_." Felix's ears were strong enough to hear it. "What did you just say?! Be happy that I even give you a place to sleep, you ungrateful wretch!" Dan looked up at Felix, innocence in his eyes. "I'm sorry step father. I won't complain again." Dan walked out of the room, only to hear the boys talking about him as soon as he left the room. Dan hid behind the door to hear what was being said. PJ spoke up first. "With that face we need to give him a nickname or something." Chris laughed and started talking. "What about something like, Cinder-Daniel?"

"No. It's to cheesy." Said PJ. They waited a few minutes, until Chris gasped, startling everyone else. "I have the _perfect_ one." He pause, then spoke. "Danisnotonfire."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan stumbled into his room. Aka, the attic. He looked around at the brown, stained wood and collapsed to his knee, putting his pale hands to his eyes, as he started to cry. Tears poured out of his deep hazel eyes. They didn't stop.

After a few minutes of pure sadness, he stood up and walked over to his bed, where his Pooh Bear sat. His father had given it to him before he had died.

He grabbed Pooh and looked into his black, plastic eyes. One of them was about to fall off and the other had visible scratches from the insects and animals that had gotten into his room throughout the years.

As pathetic and torn up as he looked, Pooh was the only thing that Dan truly loved. Prince Philip was next in line. But that would never happen in a billion years.

Dan set down his Pooh Bear and was about tone it down on his bed when he heard Chris and PJ gasping and screaming.

He didn't move at first. It was probably a moth flying around and scaring the hell out of them.

Felix would yell at him if something were to happen to them while he was home. Even though he wasn't anywhere near them.

Dan stood up and walked down the squeaky wooden stairs and into the living room, where the boys were drooling over what looked like two shiny pieces of paper.

"Dad!" they yelled. Felix walked into the room.

"We were invited to the royal ball!" PJ yelled at the top of his lungs.

Dan took a step back as his knees started to shake. How did they get invited to royal ball? Chris and PJ were the most improper boys in the kingdom. And the everyone except Felix knew that. It wasn't just Dan.

"We have to order your tuxedos right now! Every boy in the kingdom was invited. They'll be out of tuxes by tonight!" Felix said.

Felix told the boys to wait outside for him and they started walking towards the door.

"Dan!" Felix said. He grabbed Dan's chin and made him look up at his face. "Get cleaned up and get lunch ready by the time we're back." Dan nodded as Felix took his hand off of Dan's chin and wiped the ashes off on his shirt. Dan had forgotten about the black smudges on his face.

Felix walked out the door and locked it behind him.

Dan about to walk to the bathroom, when a shiny piece of paper glistening under the sun. At first, he thought it was just one of Chris and PJ's invitations, but when he looked closer He saw that it was still sealed.

He walked over to the sofa where it was sat and picked it up. On the letter in big letter was the name "Dan Howell". He pulled off the was that was sealing the envelope and ripped the letter out. "Dan Howell," it read. Dan glued his eyes to it eagerly and continued reading. "You have been formally invited to Prince Philip's Ball. Here, Prince Philip will choose one man to be his husband. Every man between the ages of 20 and 30 in the kingdom is eligible. Dress your best, and good luck."

Dan couldn't believe what he was reading.

Prince Philip was choosing a husband. And Dan was eligible.

He was in shock. Dan sat down on the sofa and stared off into space in thought.

He was going to meet Prince Philip. And even if they didn't get together, it would be the best night of Dan's life.


	3. Chapter 3

The boys and Felix arrived around 5:00. Dan had their dinner ready. As they all sat down, Dan served them their soup with a giant smile on his face. They started talking among themselves, ignoring Dan completely. But he didn't mind. He was still daydreaming about the ball.

They all finished their dinner pretty quick. Felix yelled for Dan the second they all stood up. "Clean up, Danisnotonfire!" he said. Chris and PJ laughed as they walked through the doorway, past Dan and to the living room. Felix started to walk to his room, but Dan stopped him.

"Stepfather, was wondering if we could go into town tomorrow." Dan said. Felix looked very confused.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked. Chris and PJ looked up from their chatting to see what was going on. "I need to rent a tuxedo. For the ball."

Chris and PJ started laughing hysterically. Their faces were nearly turning red from laughing. Dan looked over to them, dumbfounded.

"What? You read the letter. Every man in the kingdom between the ages of 20 and 30 are eligible!"

Chris and PJ continued laughing hard core. Felix joined them. PJ tried to squeak out a few words, but was unsuccessful from his laughter. Felix spoke for him.

"Do you really think Prince Philip would actually even consider being in the same room as you peasant?" Dan frowned. "The palace would probably let a stray horse in before they would ever let you." Chris said.

"Plus, we wouldn't be able to afford it. We spent the rest of the spare money on our tuxedos." Felix said. Dan didn't reply and walked out of the living room and up the stairs to the attic. As he walked up the rickety old stairs he heard the them talking about him. "I can't believe smelly old Danisnotonfire would actually think he would go to the ball!" PJ said. "I'm just embarrassed for him to even say it." said Felix.

Dan tried to block their voices out of his ears as he continues up the stairs. He felt tears in his eyes when he got to the attic. He didn't let them escape. He was done letting them hurt him anymore.

Dan stayed in his room for the rest of the evening. He was surprised that Felix didn't storm up to him, asking why he didn't clean up dinner.

Dan waited for them all to go to sleep before he emerged from his room to clean.

When he was done, he went back to the attic to go to sleep. He walked over to his Pooh Bear and was about to pick it us when he noticed a chest it the corner of his eye. It had always been there, but Dan had never payed that much attention to it. He walked over to it, opened it, and found something he would never expect.

A tuxedo.

A beautiful, black tuxedo.

Dan pulled out out. It was a bit dusty for as long as it seemed that it had been there. As Dan stood up to get a full look at it, and on the tag on the inside of the collar was his father's name. This was his father's suit. Dan stood up with the suit and huld it in his arms. He held it up to his chest and spun around excitedly. He actually had a chance. A possibility to go to the ball. Prince Philip would be able to see him looking his best. Even if it was just for a second, it would still happen.

Dan placed the suit back in the chest before he got to excited. The floorboards were so creaky they would squeak if someone took a breath big enough.

Dan got into bed with excitement. The ball was tomorrow, and he would be there.


End file.
